Talk
by Goldfield
Summary: Side storie da minha fic Reunião. Voltando a Nova York, Peter Parker reflete sobre sua vida e seu futuro. Songfic baseada numa música da banda Coldplay. Crossover com Smallville e Batman.


_**Talk**_

**Nota do Autor:** Esta songfic é uma side-storie da minha fic "Reunião", portanto recomendo a leitura dela para uma melhor compreensão desta história.

Observação: Os versos da música estão em itálico, com a tradução entre parênteses.

**Música:** Talk.

**Banda:** Coldplay.

Tinha início mais uma manhã em Nova York e, como sempre, o ônibus escolar levava os alunos do bairro do Queens para o colégio, onde começaria mais um dia de aula. Qualquer um diria ser algo comum, sem necessidade de menção, a não ser por um rapaz de óculos fundo de garrafa e mochila às costas, que corria o mais rápido possível atrás do veículo, acenando sem parar enquanto exclamava:

"Hei, espere! Por favor, pare o ônibus!".

Dentro do transporte, os demais jovens riam do pobre Peter Parker, considerado o idiota da turma. O nerd caçoado por todos. Contra sua vontade, o motorista, que compartilhava com os passageiros a mesma opinião a respeito do garoto, pisou no freio, e as portas ao seu lado se abriram. Arfando, o retardatário venceu os degraus da entrada, dirigindo-se até os assentos do ônibus.

"Da próxima vez eu não vou parar!" – alertou o guia do veículo, cara de poucos amigos.

"Está bem, senhor Jones..." – respondeu Peter, cabisbaixo. – "Desculpe...".

Caminhando pelo corredor, Parker buscava com os olhos um espaço vazio onde pudesse se sentar. Todos fitavam o recém-chegado com expressão de repúdio e superioridade, procurando repeli-lo a qualquer custo. Aqueles que por ventura possuíam um lugar vago ao lado do assento colocavam os cadernos sobre ele, impedindo que o excluído ali se acomodasse. Sob provocações e xingamentos, Peter prosseguiu a passos tímidos, até vê-la...

Estava sentada junto a uma janela, linda como sempre. Mary Jane Watson. A menina da casa ao lado. A paixão da vida de Parker desde quando ele ainda nem gostava de garotas. Cabelos ruivos, corpo perfeito e um sorriso maravilhoso. Bem que ele gostaria de ser o cara sentado ao lado dela, com o qual ela estava saindo: Flash, o valentão que tanto o importunava...

Súbito, Peter foi ao chão violentamente. Alguém colocara a perna diante de si para que tropeçasse. Risos descontrolados tomaram o ônibus, enquanto o órfão, face corada devido à vergonha e humilhação, sentava-se num assento vazio no fundo do veículo.

E pensar que nos dias que passara em Pequenópolis as coisas haviam sido tão diferentes... Lá as pessoas o trataram de forma diferente. Lá ele conseguira fazer amigos, além de dar seu primeiro beijo...

_Oh brother I can't, I can't get through_

_(Oh irmão, eu não posso, eu não posso suportar)_

_I've been trying hard to reach you 'cause I don't know what to do_

_(Eu venho tentando muito encontrá-lo porque eu não sei o que fazer)_

_Oh brother I can't believe it's true_

_(Oh irmão eu não consigo acreditar que seja verdade)_

_I'm so scared about the future and I wanna talk to you_

_(Eu estou tão assustado quanto ao futuro e quero conversar com você)_

_Oh I wanna talk to you_

_(Oh eu quero conversar com você)_

Triste e desanimado, Parker colocou a mochila em seu colo. Abrindo-a, retirou de dentro dela a foto que seu tio tirara quando eles estavam prestes a deixar Pequenópolis. Nela via-se Peter, Clark, Chloe e Lois. Ah, se ele pudesse voltar no tempo... O filósofo alemão Schopenhauer dizia que na vida não existe felicidade, apenas momentos felizes. Considerando esse pensamento, então o jovem nova-iorquino passara no Kansas os momentos mais felizes de sua existência. Sua amizade com o filho dos Kent, a investigação sobre Bruce Wayne e o atentado a Lex Luthor, o breve romance com a editora do "A Tocha"... Tudo fizera parte de um sonho bom, que agora terminara. Peter estava de volta à dura e insípida realidade...

_You can take a picture of something you see_

_(Você pode tirar uma fotografia de algo que vê)_

_In the future where will I be?_

_(No futuro onde eu estarei?)_

_You can climb a ladder up to the sun_

_(Você pode escalar uma escada até o sol)_

_Or write a song nobody has sung or do_

_(Ou escrever uma música que ninguém tenha cantado ou fazer)_

_Something that's never been done_

_(Algo que nunca tenha sido feito)_

O dia no colégio foi como todos os outros. Peter tentava se concentrar nos estudos, mas as gozações e insultos eram um constante incômodo para o aplicado aluno. Quando via Mary Jane passar pelos corredores, abraçada a Flash, associava a garota a uma meta distante e praticamente impossível de ser alcançada. Seria capaz de tê-la em seus braços algum dia? E aqueles belos lábios? Será que viria a beijá-los?

No caminho de volta para casa, Parker começou a pensar em seu futuro. Imaginou-se trabalhando numa empresa de alta tecnologia, seu maior sonho, talvez até na Oscorp. Ele usaria seu conhecimento para beneficiar a humanidade. Teria finalmente seu valor, e não mais seria alvo de chacotas.

Porém, quando Flash passou de carro junto com seus comparsas gritando "Otário!", e depois disso beijou Mary Jane, que também se encontrava no veículo e sorria de felicidade, Peter baixou a cabeça e reprovou seu anseio. Um nerd como ele nunca teria capacidade de lutar pelo que almejava...

_Are you lost or incomplete?_

_(Você está perdido ou incompleto?)_

_Do you feel like a puzzle, you can't find your missing piece?_

_(Você se sente como um quebra-cabeça, e não consegue encontrar a peça que lhe falta?)_

_Tell me how do you feel?_

_(Diga-me como você se sente?)_

_Well I feel like they're talking in a language I don't speak_

_(Bem eu sinto como se eles estivessem falando uma língua que não entendo)_

_And they're talking it to me_

_(E eles a estão falando para mim)_

Logo já era noite, e Peter estava jantando com seus tios. Eles conversavam sobre que cor deveriam pintar a cozinha ou algo parecido. Sem vontade de comer, o jovem usava o garfo para mudar os legumes de posição, arrastando-os pelo prato para lá e para cá. Apesar de não parecer, Tio Ben notou o desânimo do sobrinho, o qual deixou a mesa antes que concluíssem a refeição. Tia May olhou para o marido com preocupação, e este, erguendo-se da cadeira, murmurou:

"Eu vou falar com ele...".

_So you take a picture of something you see_

_(Então você tira uma fotografia de algo que vê)_

_In the future where will I be?_

_(No futuro onde eu estarei?)_

_You can climb a ladder up to the sun_

_(Você pode escalar uma escada até o sol)_

_Or write a song nobody has sung or do_

_(Ou escrever uma música que ninguém tenha cantado ou fazer)_

_Something that's never been done, or do_

_(Algo que nunca tenha sido feito, ou fazer)_

_Something that's never been done_

_(Algo que nunca tenha sido feito)_

Peter estava sentado na escada diante da entrada da casa, fitando a rua com lágrimas nos olhos. Tinha em mãos novamente a foto de seus amigos do Kansas. Logo o tio do rapaz sentou-se ao seu lado, perguntando em tom calmo e sereno:

"Bela noite, não acha?".

"Eu não vejo mais graça nas noites daqui..." – respondeu Parker rispidamente, sem olhar para Ben.

"Quer conversar?".

O estudante olhou para os próprios pés e desabafou:

"Por que a vida é tão dura comigo, Tio Ben? Por que meus colegas aqui de Nova York não me tratam como o pessoal de Pequenópolis? Por que aqui só tenho o Harry como amigo e a garota que amo está saindo com o cara mais chato do colégio?".

"Eu até concordo com o resto, mas quanto a apenas o Harry ser seu amigo, creio que você esteja enganado. Também quero ser seu amigo, Peter! Sempre que precisar, estarei aqui para ajudá-lo!".

"Queria apenas que as coisas dessem certo para mim, tio!".

"Tudo na vida tem sua hora. Veja as estrelas do céu, por exemplo. Hoje podemos ver o brilho delas, mas num dia nublado isso não é possível. Nós também somos assim, Peter. Há o momento certo para que os outros contemplem nosso brilho e as ocasiões em que ninguém verá nossa luz. Logo você brilhará. Precisa apenas encontrar a maneira certa de fazer isso!".

"Mas como?".

"Faça algo que nunca tenha sido feito!".

Dizendo isso, Tio Ben voltou para dentro da residência, deixando o sobrinho sozinho com seus pensamentos. De repente, o garoto ouviu gritos femininos de socorro, vendo um homem passar correndo do outro lado da rua com uma bolsa na mão. Era um ladrão. Parker sentiu vontade de fazer algo por pessoas que, assim como aquela mulher, eram vítimas do crime, e lembrou-se da alcunha que ganhara em Pequenópolis...

"O _amigão da vizinhança_!" – disse Peter a si mesmo num sorriso um tanto encabulado.

_Fazer algo que nunca tenha sido feito_. Soava bem, e era uma sábia frase. Sentindo-se melhor e mais confiante, o jovem levantou-se, refletindo sobre o que seu tio lhe falara. De agora em diante, procuraria fazer algo para ajudar as pessoas. Nos dias de hoje, poucos se importam com os problemas alheios. Mas ele se importaria. Seu sonho era possível, afinal. Voltando para dentro da casa, Parker viu uma pequena aranha tecendo uma teia junto à porta, numa tarefa quase interminável. Assim como ela, ele precisava ter mais paciência com as coisas. Assoviando, finalmente girou a maçaneta, lembrando-se da excursão que sua classe faria no dia seguinte.

_So you don't know where you're going and you wanna talk_

_(Então você não sabe para onde está indo e quer conversar)_

_And you feel like you're going where you've been before_

_(E você sente como se estivesse indo para onde já esteve)_

_You tell anyone who'll listen but you feel ignored_

_(Você diz a qualquer um que escute mas se sente ignorado)_

_Nothing's really making any sense at all, let's talk_

_(Nada está realmente fazendo sentido algum, vamos conversar)_

_Let's talk, let's talk, let's talk_

_(Vamos conversar, vamos conversar, vamos conversar)_

FIM

Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield".

6


End file.
